


The Communist Manifesto Part Two

by UndervaluedAgent



Series: Maybe They Do Care About Each Other [3]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff, Gen, blood mention, but it's not graphic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndervaluedAgent/pseuds/UndervaluedAgent
Summary: Commie thought the other extremists were all idiots, but he supposed that wouldn't stop him from caring about them.
Relationships: Extremist Family
Series: Maybe They Do Care About Each Other [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723552
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The Communist Manifesto Part Two

_Entry #1917_

_The other extremists are getting on my nerves. Of course, this is nothing new. You know from my previous entries that they are a very...special bunch._

_The anarkitty just came home a while ago, and qui had blood all over quem. At first, I thought it was just the blood of fascists (or conservatives, you never know with Anarkitty), but then I noticed there was a cut on quis face. Upon further inspection, qui had quite a few injuries (thankfully none of them too severe). I helped quem get cleaned up and bandaged and told quem to be safer next time. Ancom is an idiot, but I don't want quem to get hurt. But qui just said "I've dealt with worse. And someone's gotta deal with those nazis!" While that is true, I'm not sure I want it to be quem._

_Now, this isn't because I think Anarkitty isn't capable. Ancom is extremely capable and dangerous with a bat. It's just that qui can be reckless, and I worry about quis safety. I suppose I must resign myself to mothering quem around and making sure to be there when qui gets into a bad situation._

_The kulak recently came down with a sickness, but he refuses to stop working. The bourgeoisie must continue to oppress the working class even when they're weak, I suppose. It's sickening. Literally. Yet despite the fact that I should stay concerned about those Ancap oppresses, I can't help but worry about his own health. While he is not doing the same hard labor his workers do, he is still not getting proper rest, and he refuses to_

_...I forgot how I was going to finish that last sentence. Ancap passed out at his desk while on a call, so I had to tell the other person what happened and then take Ancap to bed. I don't understand why the kulak does this to himself. His workers work themselves to the bone because they have no other choice, but Ancap has a choice. There is no way he will lose enough profits to make a significant impact on his bank account if he takes time off. So why does he do this? I just hope I can get him to actually rest eventually._

_Nazi had been getting even more withdrawn as of late, and every time I asked him why, he snapped at me. He started making even more remarks every time someone was nice as well. Since he wasn't letting me check on him, I tried to stay out of his way instead, but today he finally came to me after a few beers. When I asked him what was wrong, he told me he wanted a hug. That was it. How bad is he at taking care of his emotional needs if it took him that long to simply ask for a hug? I thought he was taking care of himself just fine, but I suppose just because he isn't reckless doesn't mean he isn't just as much of a mess as the other two. I suppose I will have to be more attentive in the future and make sure he is taking care of himself._

_I honestly don't know how I came to care about these people, but I guess it's fitting, as everyone will be equally cared for in communist utopia. Even though I'll need to kill them to get there. ...Actually, perhaps I will allow one bourgeoisie to live, and one anarkitty, and one fascist scumbag. It probably won't work, but I would like it to. We will see in the revolution. For now, I will continue to look after these idiots._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I've had this sitting in my drafts for over a month now. And I said I'd get it out like two months ago. Whoops. At least I came back to it eventually, though.


End file.
